Elsa's Challenge
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Elsa has challenged EVERYONE in the Disney Universe to go through the Disney Castle's trials and obstacles, where a grand prize awaits. Who will come out on top?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Based on SMG4's The Mario Channel: Mario's Challenge video. (PS: It is SO funny, I recommend watching it.) Also, it will be a Disney crossover with Disney and Pixar characters, such as Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Nick Wilde, Moana, Mickey Mouse, Tamatoa, Hans, Winnie the Pooh, 101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, Taran, Tinker Bell, and etc. (No bad words though, with humor and rising stakes added to the story.) Split into ten chapters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 **PROLOGUE**

On an exciting evening at the magical Disney Castle, a whole lot of Disney characters gathered for Elsa's newest event, as Elsa was watching the crowd from the top balcony of the Disney castle, with holographic screens shown by the castle to broadcast Elsa at the top.

Elsa announced, "Welcome, all, welcome! To the main event, Elsa's ultimate challenge! Thank you all so much for coming, Disney pals! Over 500 of you have been chosen to go through the Disney castle to try and reach the top!"

"HOORAY! Are there gonna be snacks, or refreshments?", Olaf glees.

Tamatoa craved, "Yeah! I just like free food...and they look like seafood..."

"Well, yes. Anyway, the prize is something even better...", Elsa continued.

Her sister Anna questioned, "Oh! What is it, sis? Is it a Disneyland vacation?"

"Better!", the ice queen said, presenting a surprise for everyone in the broadcast, showing a big gift box with her, "This mystery box!", as characters like Merida, Tamatoa and Wreck-It-Ralph were amazed, as Elsa said, "The first person to reach the top, gets the prize! But be careful, there's many obstacles along the way for the entire duration of the challenge."

Olaf and Anna were a bit nervous, while Wreck-It-Ralph, Merida, Nick Wilde and Moana look interested, and Hans, Tamatoa, Bellweather, The Horned King and Ratigan were grinning evilly to this.

"Oh, and by the way, no one's gonna die. The challenge will be injury-free, yet the stakes will still be high. Please play fair.", Elsa told the rules, as she began, "Let Elsa's ultimate challenge, BEGIN!", the entrance of the Walt Disney Castle opening.

All of the Disney characters but Elsa, such as Anna, Olaf, Nick Wilde, Wreck-It-Ralph, Moana, Merida, Hans, Winnie the Pooh, Taran, Tinker Bell, Arlo, Joy, Miguel, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and others go into the castle, altogether preparing to face what's ahead of them...


	2. The Ballpit

**FLOOR 1 - The Ballpit  
Participants Remaining: 550**

As Anna, Olaf, Wreck-It-Ralph, Nick Wilde, Tamatoa and the other 540 competitors stop to face the obstacle.

Anna and Tamatoa look down to see a big pit with millions and millions of fun colorful balls, while the other side is about 5 to 7 meters across.

"Huh...very steep.", Tamatoa commented.

Anna rolled her eyes, worried, "You're telling me.", smiling afterwards, "But it does look like fun."

A hologram of Elsa broadcasted on top, saying, "This first floor will test if you can get across the pit, or by jumping or flying across. Almost forgot, those eliminated during these obstacles over the course of the challenge will be sent to the snack room center. Good luck!"

"Okay! Guys, check this out!", Joy said, before running as fast as she can, jumping as high as she could after leaping off the edge of the pit.

Joy almost made it across, but she fell into the ballpit.

"I'm okay!", Joy noted to everyone.

Characters such as Kaa, Jim Hawkins, Todd, Copper, Flash (from Zootopia), Hei Hei, Pain, Panic, Tantor, King Leonidas, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Fife, and several others try to jump across but fell into the ballpit as well.

Other flying characters like Tinker Bell, Aladdin, Chicken Little (with his soda pop), Lewis (with his invention), Genie and Peter Pan were easily being the ones first to get across.

"Come on!", Tamatoa angrily said, before seeing Arlo look down at the steep ballpit, before he got a idea, as he suddenly jumped on Arlo's back.

Unfortunately Tamatoa's weight made Arlo do the splits on his back legs.

"Wait...I can't feel my legs...!", Arlo started to panic as his back legs was slowly moving back into place again, as he cried, "HELP!", before falling into the ballpit, "I can feel them now!"

Tamatoa, after seeing this, was shocked and was slowly walking back.

Meanwhile, the 101 Dalmatians were standing onto each other, as Patch said, "Let's do this.", the Dalmatians howling, "LEROOOOOOOOOY!", as a yolo cry, the dogs charging towards the pit as the dogs finally formed a bridge.

Accomplishing this, Perdita realizes, "Uh, Pongo, how do we get up?"

"Ahh, Perdita, we'll figure it out.", Pongo answered.

Suddenly, Yao, Ling and Chien Po were cheering together as they were happy to get across with the Dalmatian bridge, but because of the latter's weight, the bridge broke into two as Pongo and Perdita loses their grips, Yao, Ling, Chien Po and all the 101 Dalmatians fall into the ballpit.

As a result, Anna got an idea, which they used a wooden plank to help get across the pit, which withstands everyone, as everyone so far moved to the next part of the challenge...


	3. The Slope

**FLOOR 2 - The Slope  
Participants Remaining: 430**

"Ay, Dios Mío!", spoke Hector in mexican as he and Miguel were shocked to this next trial, along with Anna, Ralph, Merida, Olaf, Nick, and the others.

It appears to be a slope that has three sections; Sand, Grass, and Snow.

"If you think it's easy, it just got a little harder!", Elsa spoke through holographic transmission.

All of a sudden for this second trial as the remaining Disney character participants were starting to climb up the slope, ice crystals, snow rocks, snow-dressed trees and big snowballs were raining down the hill.

"It's raining snow!", Anna exclaimed.

Kuzco (in his llama form) and Milo J. Thatch were struggling to climb up, but they were suddenly hit with several snowy rocks, eliminating them harmlessly.

Anna, seeing dozens of snowballs coming her way whilst climbing, manages to make a big jump over it, avoiding these obstacles, and also saw Tamatoa rolling back down in the slope a bit before taking a grip and continuing to climb.

Basil and Taran were smoothly walking up the slope, as none of the obstacles have hit them yet.

"Heh, funny. Easy for me.", Wreck-It-Ralph watched, as he walked up the slope, the snow rocks, ice crystals and big snowballs hit him as he wasn't stopped or fallen back by it.

Nick Wilde and Moana use Olaf as a shield as they were climbing up to avoided the obstacles, while Hans was climbing up ahead of the contestants.

Shortly seeing this as a victory to win as he almost reached the third portion of the slope, Hans sees a piano-sized ice crystal sliding down towards him as he takes cover behind a nearby pole on the slope.

As he tries to hold on, Hans was suddenly hit by a snowball, which has his face covered in snow, then an snow rock, which turns his face red from the impact, next an ice crystal, which hit his crotch cartoon-ishly, and lastly a snow-dressed tree, which hits his face and leaves a big bruise.

Hans lets go of the pole, thus eliminating him.

Overall, characters like Anna, Rapunzel, Olaf, Tamatoa, Nick Wilde, Moana, Wreck-It-Ralph, Taran, Basil, Merida, Winnie the Pooh, and others were still climbing up the slope without falling back or getting hit by the hazards in this trial. While Peter Pan was flying up however with Aladdin and Dumbo (with Pinocchio riding him), Peter was hit by a ice crystal which eliminates him in the challenge.

Along with Peter Pan, Kuzco, Milo J. Thatch and Hans, characters such as Zazu, Mater, Jackson Storm, Ernesto de la Cruz, Mr. Potato Head, Dusty Crophopper, Frollo, Gaston, Jaq, Gus, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Ichabod, Mr. Toad, Sir Ector and Sir Kay, Bruce (from Finding Nemo), The Tank Gang (Gill, Bloat, Peach, Bubbles, Gurgle, Deb/Flo and Jacques), Aladar, Benjamin Clawhauser, Tui, and others were hit by the obstacles and were eliminated safely from the challenge.

The surviving participants proceed to continue after reaching the top...


	4. The Dragon

**FLOOR 3 - The Dragon  
** **Participants Remaining: 350**

At the start of the third trial of the challenge, Elsa appears again in the holographic broadcast, "Okay, this is the Disney castle's ancient dragon guard, Furix. Make him laugh by doing something funny and you'll get past. But be careful, don't bore him, or you'll be eliminated from the challenge."

As the 350 remaining participants proceed to begin this third trial, Tamatoa starts off by grabbing some of his treasures off his shell and doing slapstick on Anna with the gold, making a pile of treasures on her.

The dragon Furix laughs to this, "BWAA-HA-HA!", allowing Tamatoa and Anna to continue.

"Oh, yeah!", Tamatoa smirked to this trial victory.

Moana was next and began singing, " _See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me... And no one knows, how far it goes... If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me..."_

"Wait...uh...", Furix was confused for a bit.

Moana finished singing, " _One day I'll know, how far I'll go..."_

"Out!", Furix roared, Moana shocked as she was eliminated from the challenge, leading her to walk out.

Olaf gulped when seeing this as he thought to himself, "Oh no, what am I going to do?"

Furix then looks at Olaf, causing the snowman to jolt.

Olaf began dancing, wearing a top hat and holding a cane, dancing around while Wreck-It-Ralph watches.

Ralph moves aside Lightning McQueen, Miguel, Alice, Wendy, Baloo, Genie, Robin Hood and Thomas O'Malley, the video game character challenging, "That's not right! I can do way better than that!", as he joins in with Olaf while wearing a top hat and holding a cane too.

"What...? Uhh, I'll show you!", bets Olaf, as the snowman quickly danced as fast as he could, doing a Russian dance too.

Wreck-It-Ralph gasps in surprise, as he too danced faster by tapdancing.

Olaf struggled to go faster, but ends up being on fire for a bit as the snowman screamed, but is okay since his snowy cloud is always above him throughout the challenge in order to let him stay cold.

Even Wreck-It-Ralph, while pretending to play Through the Fire and Flames with his speeding tapdancing, ends up catching fire too in order to succeed this trial.

"HAA! HAA HAA!", hollered Furix in laughter, allowing Wreck-It-Ralph and Olaf to pass.

Olaf smiled, "Hey, I did it.", while Ralph was happy about this victory.

"Ha! This is going to be easy. Even though I'm a bit of a con artist and a police officer, I do entertainment for a living somedays.", Nick Wilde grinned, "Hey, Dragon!", he called out as Furix turned to him, "What do you call...a three-humped camel?"

Furix questioned, "...What?"

"...Pregnant.", answered Nick Wilde, but the dragon guard did not understand this, as the fox laughed to this joke of his.

Furix roared, "OUT!", all of a sudden, eliminating Nick Wilde out of the challenge.

"Wha? Ok...", said Nick Wilde, walking out.

Characters such as Hades, Alameda Slim, Scar, Shere Khan, Mittens (from Bolt), Pacha, Kida, Bowler Hat Guy (from Meet the Robinsons), B.E.N, Cruella De Vil, Ursula, Bill Sykes, Tweedledee, Tweedledum, and Lots O' Huggin' Bear, and a dozen others were eliminated out of the challenge.

The rest of the competitors (like Anna, Olaf, Ralph, Tamatoa, Rapunzel, Mr. Incredible) continue on to the next trial...


	5. The Bullseye

**FLOOR 4 - The Bullseye  
** **Participants Remaining: 275**

The holographic broadcast of Elsa comes up again when the remaining participants entered a target hall, as the snow queen instructed for this fourth trial, "Okay, everyone, let's see how good your aim is for this next trial. All you guys have to do is hit that target over there.", pointing to the small target far across the shooting range, "But be careful again, you only have three chances, so please don't miss. Otherwise you'll get eliminated or disqualified from this challenge, but you shall be sent to the snack room if you do. Good luck!"

The fourth trial begins as Cri-Kee and Flit were working together, trying to find the button to shoot, and as they do find it, they accidentally nearly hit Remy who was walking by to find a vantage point for the target.

Rapunzel uses an archery bow and simply let go of the arrow, letting it fly and hitting the target simply on her first try.

"What? How did you-", Mr. Incredible said to Rapunzel.

The long-haired blonde told him, "Beginner's luck."

"Well played.", charismatic-ally said Mr. Incredible, using a sniper rifle to use on the target, but on the first shot, he misses the target only a bit on the side, "Dang it!", doing the second shot, resulting in him blown back.

The shot ricochets around the target hall, causing characters such as Spot, Anger, Jasper and Horace, The Ringmaster, The Caterpillar, Ray and a few others to miss, eliminating them.

Creeper, who was on his final shot, was trying to focus before the shot hits right by him as he was startled, causing him to miss his final shot. He makes a small realization, and simply reacted, "Oh.", before being eliminated by falling down a trap, leading to the bottom floor of the target hall.

On the other hand, Mr. Incredible furiously grabs a machine gun on the weapons pile, using it in a fit of rage by shooting a barrage of bullets at the target, yelling, " **I AM BULLETPROOOOOF!** ", making the third shot, and breaking the rule limit for three chances.

"Out of chances! You're cheating!", Elsa transmitted as Mr. Incredible suddenly fell down another trap to the bottom of the target hall, eliminating him from the challenge.

Jasmine leaped another time and was about to hit the target with a pistol, but the rubber bullet ricochets around and hits Wreck-It-Ralph, who had just hit the target with a rifle.

She lands and gasped, saying, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Ralph. I almost hit the target!"

"It's okay, Jasmine.", Ralph accepted the apology, before he realized something, "How many shots did you do?"

Jasmine recounted, "That was my second?", before a trap door appeared below her feet, "I mean my THIIIIIIIIIIIRD!", falling down the shaft as Ralph looks in shock.

"That was unexpected.", Ralph awkwardly said.

Elsa transmitted with agreement, "I got to agree."

At the end of the fourth round, other than Jasmine, Mr. Incredible, Spot, Anger, Creeper, Jasper and Horace, The Ringmaster, The Caterpillar and Ray, characters such as Pearl (Home on the Range), Bartholomew, Hiram Flaversham, Colonel Hathi, Knowsmore, Spammy, Dr. Calico, Uncle Art, Cass Hamada, Chicha and Rico (by accident) fail to shoot the target and were all eliminated from the challenge.

Then, the remaining challengers proceed on to the next floor...


End file.
